


Hold

by Merci



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Historical, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Rimming, Yaoi, shudō
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin stood against Yukimaru, chest heaving and sweat glistening in the moonlight.  He should have stopped it there, but he was weak to his lover’s pleading voice, and it had been so long since he’d given in…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r0ck3tsci3ntist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=r0ck3tsci3ntist), [lookingback](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lookingback).



> I had been doing some research and found some lovely information about shudō relationships. I thought it would work very nicely with these two, since same-sex love was accepted in the warrior classes between samurai. While most shudō relationships involved an older man and younger boy, I did notice a mention of shudō occurring between young men who were around the same age; though, the roles of nenja (older, instructor) and wakashū (younger, student) were still observed. These relationships ended once the younger partner came of age (the age in which this happened is unclear, because they kept pushing the coming-of-age ceremony back until men of 25 were still considered “boys”, enabling shudō relationships to continue into adulthood).  
> My knowledge on these relationships is still limited to the wiki article, and a couple other websites, so I apologize if I am incorrect in any of the ways I’ve represented it here. I thought it would fit nicely with this, so I took some liberties.  
> <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shud%C5%8D#Military_same-sex_love>
> 
> The relationship between a nenja and wakashū usually remained strong, even after the coming of age ceremony. If things had gone well for Jin and Yukimaru, they would have remained close after they came of age, but the incident with their master made Jin leave suddenly without a word to Yukimaru. This sudden departure must surely have had an effect on poor Yuki who woke to find his master dead and his lover gone. I wanted to mention something about this at the end, but… well, it doesn’t really fit. Sometimes less is more, so I thought to mention here how their relationship ended in canon. If they truly were lovers then it would explain a lot when Yukimaru finds Jin the second time and he is more emotional than someone simply out for revenge for their master’s slaying.

**Much Thanks Goes To:** Kat with a capital K! (Was there any doubt??) Thank you for helping go over this for me. I appreciate your help and feedback more than you know.  
 **Disclaimer:** I am making no profit from this fanfiction. I do not own Jin, Yukimaru, or Samurai Champloo.

 _Time, your time  
It fades; Away  
I feel my time  
My life runs out_

 _So, hold your darling  
Your darling; in your arms  
Because it leaves  
Very soon, so soon_

 _So hold_

 _\-- Wumpscut “Hold”_

 **  
Hold   
**

The sun slipped from the humid summer sky, leaving behind a pale orb that did little to dispel the moist heat that hung in the air like fog. The dull chirping that had droned on in the humid sunlight continued into the night, providing a sick melody that clung to the minds of the dozing students within the dojo. The cicada’s thrill wove through the school, past the ears of the sleeping students until it reached even the deepest chambers. The noise was constant and low, disrupted only by the clash of bokken snapping through the air.

Two warriors sparred in the darkness of the training hall, casting shadows in the moonlight that splashed across the wooden floor. Sweat glistened over their heaving bodies, their muscles aching with the unrelenting exertion. Each man held his weapon with sure fingers, eyeing the other through exhausted eyes. Their private training session had drawn on for hours, with neither student willing to give in.

Jin narrowed his eyes as he looked at Yukimaru and waited for his next move. It had been too long since they’d spent time alone together, and Jin would draw it out a moment longer. His responsibilities to Yukimaru – his wakashū – pushed him to be a better student as well and he trained the younger man as rigorously as he’d train himself. He took a steadying breath and concentrated.

It only took a moment, and then things snapped into focus. Springing forward, Jin drove an attack toward Yukimaru’s chest. The younger man quickly blocked it and Jin changed his tactics, altering his technique to follow up with another attack. Despite his exhaustion, Jin’s movement was sure and refined. Nothing could affect his mind when it was intent on battle.

Grunting in effort, Yukimaru angled his bokken to block the first attack, narrowly deflecting it from his chest. His breath hitched in his throat and he stumbled, glaring at Jin with hot, black eyes as the second attack was upon him before he could react. His bokken clattered as it hit the ground. It was over.

Jin leveled his weapon on the younger student, breathing heavily as their eyes connected. His mouth was open slightly and he waited patiently for the acknowledgement of defeat from his younger classmate. He panted lightly as sweat rolled down his throat; soaking the neck of his kimono and flicking onto the polished floor.

Yukimaru looked back at him. His feelings were bare on his face, easily read as he looked at his bokken a few feet away.

It was obvious what he wanted, and Jin smiled inwardly when he saw that admitting defeat hadn’t even crossed his mind. Jin inhaled slowly, feeling the moment between them, and waited. He had missed their late nights together – training or otherwise – and he relished all his nenja responsibilities in their relationship. Tightening his grip on the wooden shaft of his bokken, he watched his wakashū with an appraising eye, ready for him to make the first move.

Yukimaru’s intent was evident, but he moved quickly; rolling over the damp floor and retrieving his bokken in one fluid movement. He spun around, raising the wooden sword to attack once more and drove the blade hard into Jin’s waiting defense.

Jin moved with the cool efficiency of a student of his ranking. Star pupil. Perfectionist. Unbreakable. His bokken ground hard against Yukimaru’s blade, their eyes hard and focused on each other, even as their muscles screamed under their hot skin. It was almost over… but not yet.

Pushing his discomfort away, Jin shoved Yukimaru back. He didn’t pause as he raised his weapon and swung again with a deciding strike. Their bokken clashed so powerfully it would have caused a lesser student to drop their weapon.

The force merely sent Yukimaru crashing to the ground, but his wooden sword, cracked and broken, remained gripped tightly in his hands. He huffed an exhausted breath, his eyes flashing to his weapon before looking up to Jin once more. Time seemed to slow as their eyes locked and the heat of the moment, the heat of the night, descended upon them; wilting any strength either had to continue.

A bead of sweat trickled down Jin’s back, but he made no move, even as he was distracted by the strands of hair that clung to his neck. He remained where he stood; breathing heavily, his weapon trained on his opponent, body seeming to tremble with every heartbeat. Finally he relaxed. “Maybe that’s enough training for tonight.”

Jin didn’t know how much longer he could have continued. He breathed deeply as he drank in the moment. The air of combat ebbed from the room as he let the calm atmosphere of the night settle over his exhausted body. The world came back to him and, with it, the immediate distraction of Yukimaru.

“Dammit!” The younger man was on his hands and knees, smacking the floor in frustration. “Please… again…” he knelt before Jin, his hands haphazardly placed in front of him and he looked up with pleading eyes. “I… I made a mistake. Once more… please?” Yukimaru remained on the floor, desperate eyes raking over Jin’s form and looking imploringly at him.

“No,” Jin said as he stepped back, his footsteps sounding hollow as he returned his bokken to its rack, leaving Yukimaru panting in the moonlight. “You’re tired. You’re making mistakes. We’ve done this for too long.” He turned back to the younger man, watching him on all fours, panting like a dog. “We should go to bed.” He felt a flash of desire burn across his consciousness and he almost went to him right then. Almost.

Yukimaru looked at Jin with such intensity, almost challenging the suggestion they go to bed. He slowly climbed to his feet. “Please…” he muttered as he reached out for Jin. “If you won’t train me, then… please just touch me?”

Perhaps it was their exhaustion.

Perhaps it was the heat.

Perhaps it was many things that Jin would later blame on his actions, but at that moment he allowed Yukimaru to come. He took hold of his shoulders and allowed his wakashū to collapse against him. Moving instinctively, Jin placed an arm around the smaller man. He touched Yukimaru’s shoulders, his hand snaking around his back and sliding across the sweat that drenched his neck.

That simple action signaled to Yukimaru that Jin had accepted and he dug his fingers into Jin’s kimono. He fisted the material as pulled as he looked up at Jin with need. “Touch me…” he asked again, the ambiguity of the plea not lost in the shrinking distance between them.

Heat radiated from their skin, trapped in the folds of their clothing. Terrible beads of sweat trickled down their hot skin and Jin shuddered.

“Jin… Please…” Yukimaru murmured as he gripped his shoulders with unrelenting need.

That sound drew Jin in. It was his undoing. Yukimaru was younger, less experienced, but there was a strength about him… It was that very potential that had intrigued Jin, prompting him to mentor Yukimaru, taking him into a relationship of shudō and all the other emotional ties that entailed. It went far beyond the physical. As their time together went on, Jin found his heart – so carefully guarded – softening at the sound of Yukimaru’s voice. He reminded Jin of himself. He might have begged for Jin… but Jin knew he’d never beg for anyone else.

“You…” Jin said, pulling the younger man against him, “Always pick the worst times for this.” They wouldn’t have much time before their master woke, and he didn’t want to imagine what would happen if they were caught in such a compromising position outside of the bedroom

But those concerns hardly mattered at the moment and a pleasant sigh escaped Yukimaru’s mouth as he smiled. He may have lost the match, but he’d won the battle.

“Take off your clothes,” Jin instructed, feeling himself harden as he watched the younger man eagerly trying to squirm out of his clothes.

He pushed away from Jin, his eager fingers working at the ties of his hakama. Dropping to his knees as he pulled at the ties, knotting them in a frustrating bid to do as instructed. He huffed and panted, his clothing sticking to his sweaty skin, making things more difficult and less seductive by the minute. He half-looked at Jin, a red blush creeping into his cheeks as he tried to undress. His breath caught in his throat when Jin leaned down, invading his space and pressing him back against the ground. His hands dropped to his sides and he shivered slightly as he welcomed Jin to help.

Jin hovered over the younger man, placing either hand beside Yukimaru’s shoulders to support himself as his knee found its place between his squirming thighs. He leaned in close, nearly nose-to-nose with the younger man. He could taste his desire with every exhale and felt the need wash over him in shaking breaths. Yukimaru tilted his head to the side, offering his mouth with a small smile that was all the invitation Jin needed. He leaned in, gently pressing their lips together and gently kissing his wakashū.

Yukimaru wrapped his hands around Jin’s neck as he pulled himself up, desperate for more. He was so transparent. In battle he could be an immovable force to behold, but in the hot moonlight under Jin’s skillful touch he was as plain as glass; showing off his every desire and need with naked looks and heaving breaths.

Bracing himself on one arm, Jin reached down to untie the knots at Yukimaru’s sides. One-handed and blind he managed to find the problem and loosen one side of the hakama and pull the edge of his kimono free. He shifted again, working at the other knot and unwrapping Yukimaru’s body, revealing his creamy chest and stomach as their lips pressed together hard. Their wet tongues dueled, pushing deep into each other, seeking to taste, to orally penetrate with techniques equal to their skill with the blade.

Trailing his hand along Yukimaru’s chest, Jin could feel every inch of skin, reacquainting himself with the body he hadn’t felt in months. Had it been that long? He dragged his fingers down the younger student’s abdomen and hips that responded to his probing touch with a delicious quivering. Yukimaru shifted beneath him, arching up and he felt a contented groan against his mouth as he broke the kiss.

Yukimaru lay under him; his kimono spread open, his hakama pushed to the side, loose and ready to fall away. There was a sheen that glistened across his skin and his eyes were dark as he looked up, watching Jin slowly pull at the knots on his own hakama, deftly bringing himself to a similar state of undress. Yukimaru watched with rapt attention, throwing an arm over his forehead in frustration and plain desire when Jin tossed his clothing to the side.

Jin allowed a faint smile to grace his features and lowered himself to rest against Yukimaru’s body. The slide of skin over skin was delicious, and he couldn’t hold back a groan in his throat as he clung to Yukimaru’s shoulders. All the clothing had been removed, except for the last, vital shred that held their erections in a torturous cloth prison. He ground down, driving their bodies together and their clothed dicks rubbed hard and firmly through the fundoshi, giving voice to their need as both men moaned into a wet, messy kiss.

“Please,” Yukimaru hissed as they pulled apart. “Please, Jin, you’ve made me wait so long.” He arched up against Jin’s body, gripping him with sure fingers that slid down and tugged at the cotton straps around their hips. He shot forward and kissed Jin again, licking and sucking him down as he made short work of their fundoshi.

Jin rolled his hips as the material fell away and his cock was freed. He pressed forward, feeling his restraint crack as their naked erections brushed together and he moaned deeply over Yukimaru’s tongue. “I’m sorry,” he said, pulling back a fraction. He cradled Yukimaru’s neck as he continued to grind against the younger man. “I shouldn’t have waited. I’ve been preoccupied.”

“You’re not preoccupied now, are you?” Yukimaru teasingly thrust his hips up, throwing off Jin’s rhythm.

“Hmm, only by your talking,” Jin hummed. “Be quiet and I’ll make it up to you.” He pushed away and shimmied down Yukimaru’s waiting body. He could feel the heat radiating from his lover and he licked over the sweaty flesh, feeling his cock throbbing as the younger man shivered beneath him, doing his best to keep quiet. Jin smiled as he sucked on a nipple. He doubted Yukimaru would stay quiet for long, but he enjoyed testing his resolve.

Moving lower, he pressed his hands flat against Yukimaru’s body and settled between his legs. He kneaded the soft skin that covered his muscled thighs, dragging his nails over the taught skin as he guided them apart. His eyes flashed as he watched the long, thin erection lolling against Yukimaru’s quivering abdomen. Jin bowed and dragged his tongue over the eager length, making it jerk in anticipation.

Above him Yukimaru inhaled sharply, but made no other sound. Jin pushed his legs up and apart, revealing the swirl of muscle he was certain would bring the delightful mewls of pleasure from his lover. He bowed forward, dragging his tongue over the scrotum that dangled tightly beneath his penis and then bowed further and tenderly licked at Yukimaru’s asshole.

At the first touch of Jin’s tongue Yukimaru’s body went rigid. He grasped and clawed at his legs, taking them from Jin’s hold and he eagerly parted them further, pulling them against his chest in a silent demand for more. _More, please, more._ He always asked for more – he was a slave to his desires – and Jin was just as much a slave to please Yukimaru’s inviting body.

He licked again, pulling Yukimaru’s cheeks apart and pressing a teasing finger against the tight ring of muscle. He alternated between shallow licking and probing fingering, always working the tight muscle apart. When two fingers slipped inside, Jin kept them there and pulled back to see Yukimaru’s face. He wiped the moisture from his lips, his senses filled with the delicious taste of Yukimaru’s body as he watched the younger man struggle to remain quiet. Outside, the cicada song continued, riding in on waves of summer heat that didn’t compare to the warmth that burned between the two men. Jin pushed his fingers in deeper and parted them, all the while watching the subtle emotions that painted Yukimaru’s beautiful face with wanton desire. He turned his head so his dark eyes could see Jin, only half-focused as his mouth silently moved. _Please… don’t make me wait…_

Those fingers plunged in, striking Yukimaru deeply and sending him arching off the floor. Jin returned to bow down between his legs, licking and fingering and smearing saliva over the loosening sphincter as he eased a third finger inside. He was nearing the limit of his own patience as his penis throbbed between his legs. Pressing forward, he dug his tongue as far as he could into Yukimaru’s welcoming body. He pushed against the soft insides and he hastened his preparations.

With Yukimaru squirming beneath him, Jin was surprised at the silence that followed. Only the sounds of sharp breathing and melted over Jin’s ears as he licked at sucked at the entrance to Yukimaru’s body. He parted his fingers, pulling at the loosening muscle and watched as the soft ring drew together, a swirl of pleasure waiting for him. He drew back up, guiding Yukimaru to wrap his legs around his hips as he positioned himself at the younger man’s entrance. He looked down, taking in the languid beauty that watched him as it lay drenched in sweat on the floor. His muscle carved the shadows that darkened his skin, his sharp features angled and ready, his eyes and body beckoning him to move, to start fucking before he had to beg again.

Jin was tempted to hold back, if only to hear him speak, but he couldn’t. He tightened his jaw and moved. The feeling enveloped him as he pushed his cock in, the swirl closing over the head of his penis before he had to pause to catch his breath.

Yukimaru tensed beneath him, tightening at the sudden invasion. He took hold of Jin’s arms and squeezed tightly – almost painfully. His dark eyes were wide as they looked up into his lover’s face.

Shuddering, Jin forced himself to wait. It had been too long since he’d bedded Yukimaru and he’d underestimated his body’s need to feel that young, tight body clamp down around him. He bowed forward and kissed Yukimaru’s slack lips, helping to distract from any discomfort he was feeling and to engage his mouth in something pleasurable.

Yukimaru’s tongue danced over his lips, tasting the personal flavour that bathed Jin’s mouth. He deepened the kiss and pushing in as he relaxed around the cock that throbbed against his entrance. Loosening his hands on Jin’s arms, he reached down to his own limp penis and began to coax the slender cock back to life. He breathed steadily, never looking away from Jin as he stretched his legs out and wrapped them tightly around his back; inviting him to continue. He was ready.

Jin arched above him, moving deeper inside Yukimaru’s welcoming body. Every movement brought him deeper into that heat; with each breath he slid further into heaven. Steeling his concentration as he moved, he did his best to hold onto sanity as he inched is way into his lover’s body. It had been some time since he’d found relief – with Yukimaru or his own hand – and he doubted he could last very long. He just needed to see Yukimaru spread out beneath him for a bit longer, to watch his lover come for him before he gave in to his own needs. He closed his eyes, furrowing his brow in concentration until finally, after what felt like painful minutes, he sank fully into Yukimaru. He could feel every shudder and tremor that coursed through his body and he moaned in exhausted pleasure.

Yukimaru didn’t give him a moment’s rest. Coiling his hips up, he clenched around Jin’s dick and began jerking off. His fingers ran over his long, rosy erection as he watched Jin with dark eyes that were inviting and warm. They begged for more while his tongue remained silent.

Jin could lose himself in those depths and he began fucking, pulling out and heaving forward to fully get inside once more. His entire body heaved as he moved, driving hard into Yukimaru, who covered his mouth to hold back the cries that bubbled within him. He did his best to be quiet, as Jin had instructed. But Jin was quick to brace himself on one arm and pull that offending hand away. He’d given the order of silence only to see just how long Yukimaru could hold back. That was before he was inches-deep into his body and desperate to hear him beg. He wanted Yukimaru to need him just like he needed Yukimaru. “Please,” he whispered hotly against Yukimaru’s tender lips. _Please don’t make me beg._

That one word – a husky request made in the heat of passion – was the only cue Yukimaru needed. His face contorted in pleasure as a throaty howl burst from his lips and mingled in the fevered night. It echoed in his throat and twisted into a chorus of throaty gasps and guttural moans that became a mantra of need and love tumbling from his lips. Yukimaru bit his lip as his hand moved faster over his penis, the end rushing quickly upon him.

Jin half-smiled, feeling his own body tightening in anticipation. He watched with heated detachment as Yukimaru writhed on his cock and he jerked hard and fast. His lover’s mouth hung open, his eyes heavily lidded as his hand stilled and he unleashed a sudden cry of release from his hot lips.

The world came into sharp focus for Jin. Yukimaru’s hot body clamped down on his dick, milking him hard and fast and wrenching his own release from his tired body, and he tumbled into ecstasy with Yukimaru. His body shuddered and fucked, harder and deeper, over and over, filling Yukimaru with his seed. He focused on the face beneath him, holding that gaze as they were lost in blissful oblivion together.

Sweet release and nothing else existed for a moment as they stilled together, their bodies joining in delicious surrender.

Moments later Jin lowered himself against Yukimaru, their passion spent and he tenderly kissed his wakashū as he pulled out of his body and cast him a knowing grin. “We should wash before bed.”

“I don’t think there’s a point, Jin. I can’t sleep, anyways.” Yukimaru made no move to get up. He lay against the floor, his discarded clothing acting as makeshift bedding beneath him, and ran a tired hand over his naked body. “Will you keep me waiting that long next time?”

He looked so inviting, but Jin knew better than to push his luck by going a second time. He began gathering his clothing and turned back to his lover. “No, I promise.”

That seemed to suit Yukimaru and he moved to get up, gathering his clothing and carrying it with Jin back to their room. They were drenched with sweat and so they collected new clothing and went to wash up. “Jin?” he asked as they walked towards the bath. “Once I’ve become as strong as you… will you still train me?”

“If I have nothing left to teach you, I wouldn’t see the point. We’ll both be older, then and… we can’t keep doing—”

“Don’t say it,” Yukimaru hissed, cutting Jin off before he could finish. They both knew once they came of age, their relationship would have to end.

While they were told it was natural for shudō relationships to end as the younger partner aged, neither wanted to discuss it. Jin knew, logically, it would have to be, but he felt his affection for Yukimaru growing, not decreasing, as the years passed. Yukimaru’s affections for him were plain to see, as well, and neither of them wanted to accept the inevitable.

“Will you…” Yukimaru started but trailed off as they set their clothing by the bath and began to wash the sweat and grime from their bodies. “Afterwards… will you stay with me? Can we stay together?”

Jin splashed water across Yukimaru’s back and spread it around with his hands. He paused, memorizing the feel of that skin under his palms as if it was his last opportunity. The thought of parting ways simply hurt too much, and he didn’t know if he could bear the thought of leaving the only person – besides their master – he felt anything for. Slowly he breathed in. Whatever happened, he would make it work. Regardless of what others said. “Yes, Yuki,” he said and leaned in to kiss the back of his neck. “I’d like that, too.” He’d never cared with what others said about him before, and he wouldn’t break his one connection with Yukimaru for them either.

Somewhere outside, the sun traded places with the moon and painted the sky in the first ruby rays of dawn.


End file.
